Cold
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Well it's that time of year again. Time to remember a friend who will never be forgotten


Disclamer I don't own the song Cold, it belongs to Rooster Teeth, I only own FireFang.

A.N. this story is to commemorate my friend Michelle, who committed suicide on March 10th 2014

FireFang sat at her desk in her room, a notebook in front of her, several crumpled balls of paper were strewn about her floor and desk. "Why can't I write this properly?" FireFang wondered aloud. She grabbed her phone and turned on her playlist to random. A song came on and suddenly it was as if everything became clear. She began writing quickly.

 _ **I never felt that it was wise to wish too much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To dream too big would only lead to being crushed**_

 **When I first entered that classroom, I never thought things would end up like they did.**

 _ **Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything**_

 **Michelle.**

 **Michelle, the living angel. Always so bright and kind. I always thought you never noticed me, that no one noticed me, but that day showed me how wrong I was.**

 _ **You taught me how to leave the ground, to use my wings**_

 **When I was in the hospital you showed me that life has meaning, and I have a purpose. Looking back a certain phrase comes to mind, from a show I watch; 'infinite in distance and unbound by death'. Unbound by death, huh..?**

 _ **I never thought a hero would ever come my way**_

 **You're my hero, Michelle. You showed me how to live, to take back the life I had lost so long ago.**

 _ **But more than that I never thought you'd be taken away**_

 **Why'd you have to leave me, leave us, everyone loved you, cared about you, looked to you for comfort. The day you died crushed us all, I thought about killing myself a lot during the following days**

 _ **Now it's cold without you here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's like winter lasts all year**_

 **I'm not the only one who misses you, you know. We all do. Me, your sister, your mother will never be the same. Nobody that got the chance to meet you ever will be. You were—** **are** **, so bright. Nobody could ever possibly be the same, nobody could ever forget you.**

 _ **But your star's still in the sky**_

 **Sometimes when I look up at the sky I can swear you're here with me. Are you watching over me?**

 _ **So I won't say goodbye**_

 **Unbound by death, right?**

 _ **I don't have to say goodbye**_

 **You were my hero Michelle**

 **You always will be….**

FireFang put her pen down, that was enough for today, she would finish it tomorrow.

That night she had an odd dream.

 _In her dreams Firefang_ _found herself in what seemed to be an area encircled with flowers. She looked down at herself to noticed she was wearing the same clothes that she wore on that fateful day._

 _"What...?" FireFang started to wonder what's going on when suddenly, a familiar, loving voice called her name._

 _"FireFang."_

" _M-Michelle? How…" she trailed off as Michelle took her hands in hers holding them gently, running her fingers over the old scars that lined her hands._

 _"You know, you're the only person ever to see FireFang as... well, FireFang. You saw me for who I was, not for how others saw me." FireFang said tears welling up in her eyes._

 _My days of doubt were in the past with you around_

 _You helped me feel I had a place, direction found_

 _Michelle hugged her friend tightly, the move surprising FireFang._

 _"M-Michelle... I'm sorry," said FireFang as she sniffed and tears started to build in her eyes._

 _"No, Fire. I'm sorry."_

 _Michelle could hear FireFang's heartbeat beating faster. She looked up at her and wiped the tears off her eyes._

 _"For it is in passing..."_

 _FireFang's eyes widened as it was impossible for her friend to know one of her favorite quotes from RWBY._

 _"...that we achieve immortality..." FireFang continued._

 _Michelle smiles and continues, while Fire does the same._

 _"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

 _FireFang looks at Michelle in awe and with a confused look, wondering how she knew these words._

 _You showed me that a greater dream can be achieved_

 _Enough resolve will conquer all, if we believe_

" _the light you gave to guide me will never fade away. But moving forward never felt as hard as today." FireFang said tears running down her face._

 _"Fire... you will get stronger. I know you will. Believe me."_

 _"But..."_

 _"But...?"_

 _"I can't do it without you."_

 _Michelle looked at FireFang with tears welling up in her eyes._

 _"Fire..."_

 _"Michelle..."_

 _"...do you believe in destiny?"_

 _FireFang had a look of surprise hearing the question,and could not bear the idea of answering it. Tears started to crawl down her cheeks._

 _"Fire, answer me."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"You have to."_

 _FireFang looked at Michelle, crying, and yet, she gave a calm, reassuring look to her._

 _"...Yes. I believe in destiny."_

 _Michelle smiled at her._

 _"Then you best believe what I'm saying. You will get stronger, FireFang. I'm so proud of you."_

 _FireFang hugged Michelle tightly again, the fear of losing her once more settling in her. As Michelle began to fade away._

 _"I will always be here for you, FireFang."_

 _Her feet began to fade._

 _"M-Michelle... please don't leave me!"_

 _Her legs had faded._

 _"I will never leave you. I'm always here –" she said as she places a finger on Fire's forehead._

 _"and here –" as she places a finger on her chest._

 _"never gone."_

 **Now it's cold without you here,**

 **It's like winter lasts all year**

 **But your star's still in the sky**

 **So I won't say good bye**

FireFang gasps as she wakes up and sits up in her bed, only to find that she was rubbing her wrists were she had to get stitches. She hugged her arms to her chest tightly and started to cry. Remembering Michelle's words, she looks out her bedroom window and gazed once more into the stars of the sky.

"I won't say goodbye." She whispered to the stars.


End file.
